Episode 6526 (2nd April 2007)
Plot Tracy is found guilty of murder and given a life sentence. The Judge recommends she serves a minimum of fifteen years. Tracy's stunned and starts screaming her innocence at the jury. Deirdre breaks down blaming herself for not lying for her daughter in the witness stand. Jerry asks Kevin to find him a car for Darryl and Mel. Janice and Joanne continue to give Wiki the cold shoulder accusing her and her mates of stealing their jobs. Steve announces in the Rovers that Tracy's been given life. Everyone's shocked. Jerry phones Kayleigh and realises that Teresa's using her as an unpaid babysitter for Finlay. Sarah and Jason tell Gail about the CCTV footage of Tracy and David. Sarah says she thinks he was lying in court. Gail quizzes David about it and he pretends to be hurt that yet again she doesn't believe him. Gail feels guilty. Liam pays Leanne £150 for her survey. He realises it's exactly the same as his and that he's been stitched up. Carla's impressed at Leanne's front. Liam asks Leanne out for dinner suggesting they call it quits but Leanne turns him down. Steve puts Amy to bed. Realising he's now a full-time dad he wonders how he's going to tell Amy that her mum's in prison. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson (Credited as "Melanie Morton") *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jayne Simon - Julia Marsen *Usher - Mike Neary *Mark Sinclair - Simon Kunz *Prosecuting Advocate - Victoria Carling *Judge Alderman - Sara Roache *Foreman - Beatrice Comins *Clerk - Jack Allen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Jerry's Takeaway *Weatherfield Courts of Justice - Courtroom and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The verdict is announced and Tracy finds out whether her plan to paint herself as a victim of domestic abuse has been enough to convince a jury. Back on the Street, Sarah has news for Gail; and Liam's concerns over the state of No7 prompt him to buy Leanne's survey on the property. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,070,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes